


it's beginning to look a lot like christmas

by esperink



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Tree, Gen, Traditions, this is purely platonic interpret any of this as romantic i'll eat you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: it's time to decorate!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 8





	it's beginning to look a lot like christmas

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello  
> even though I don't like the holidays for some reason i wanted to write this
> 
> stuffs: food/mentions, christmas, mentions of a family member (a sister)

It was eleven at night Christmas Eve, but Roman wasn’t sleeping. He was too busy trying to figure out a somewhat complicated puzzle Logan had lent to him a few days ago, and he wasn’t going to sleep until he got somewhere with it.

There was a knock at his door and he looked up. Virgil was standing there, leaning on the door frame. “Hey,” he said. “Want to help set up the Christmas tree?”

“We have a… Christmas tree?” Roman asked, confused. “When did we get a Christmas tree?”

Virgil shrugged. “My sister brought one by a few days ago when she brought gifts. She also brought some decorations. I think you were out at the time,” he said.

“Then why did you wait until today?” Roman set the puzzle aside and stood.

Virgil shrugged again, leaving to head to the living room. “Tradition,” he said. Roman followed him to the living room. “I have the tree mostly put together, I just needed a little help,” Virgil continued.

Roman looked around. Ah, it was a fake tree. There was a box and a paper of instructions.

When that was all put together, Virgil brought out a large tub of decorations. Roman raised an eyebrow. “I thought you said Valerie brought over some decorations.” Virgil nodded. “ _Some_.” Virgil only gave a hum of affirmation. “Virgil, this is a lot more than some,” Roman said, almost laughing.

Virgil allowed a small smile himself. “Take that up with her.” He opened a CD case and went over to the mostly-unused boombox and put the CD in, pressing a few buttons.

Roman picked up an ornament out of the tub of things and hummed. “So, tradition, huh?” he asked, setting the ornament down to untangle the garland.

Virgil’s smile turned soft. “Yeah,” he said, and he sounded fond. “Every year me and Valerie decorate the tree the night before Christmas. And when we were even younger, we’d make cookies for ‘Santa’ and cut up carrots for his reindeer.”

The music started playing, and Virgil hummed along with it as Roman watched. Virgil seemed happy, Roman noted, when his purple-clad friend glanced over. Virgil’s grin widened when Roman started placing the garland.

_“It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas.”_

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
